


The Right Moment

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: The moment has come for Sherlock and Molly.





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For the May 7th prompt -- "Some things you'll never forget." Sequel to Between Dusk and Dawn.

It was another month before Molly felt she and Sherlock had reached the right moment. They were watching _The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_ from Molly’s sofa, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. When Capt. Gregg left Lucy for what he believed was her own good, Sherlock turned to Molly.

“I feel like I should apologize again,” he murmured.

“Sherlock, it’s alright, I already forgave you. You had your reasons, just like Capt. Gregg had his.” She smiled a bit. “You were both idiots, but that’s beside the point.”

He chuckled. “I do have one advantage over a ghost.”

Molly grinned. “And that is?”

“I’m flesh and bone, which means I can do this.” He lowered his head to kiss her softly.

She kissed him back, sighing into his mouth, then murmured, “Yes, being able to touch is definitely an advantage. In fact…” Molly stood up and held out her hand to him. “I think we need to fully appreciate it.”

Sherlock stared at her as he took her hand and stood. “Molly, are you saying you want to make love?”

“Yes, Sherlock.” She kissed him softly. “It’s time.”

He grinned at her then they were suddenly in her bedroom. Molly laughed softly.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” she asked.

“Very. Molly, if you only knew how many days I’ve dreamt of this moment, or how many lonely nights I’ve spent touching myself while I thought of you.”

“Mmm... I’d like to touch you,” she murmured.

He smiled a bit. “Me first – age before beauty, after all.”

Molly watched as her clothes and his dissolved into smoke then dissipated. Sherlock was magnificent, there was no other word to describe him. He had a lean and muscular build and Molly’s hands itched to trace every muscle. His fully-erect cock made her mouth water and she was eager to taste him.

She gazed up at him. “You’re beautiful, like a marble statue.”

“I was thinking the same thing about you, darling. The marble statue of a goddess of love.” He knelt in front of her. “Let me worship you.”

Molly nodded, one hand going into his curls and spread her legs a bit more. Sherlock bent his head to slowly lick her slit, his hands on her hips.

She groaned softly, both hands in his hair. “Sherlock…”

A hand moved between her legs, two fingers sliding into her opening as his tongue teased her clit. Molly moaned his name as the two fingers moved in and out slowly. After a moment, he curled them back to stroke her center and Molly cried out softly. Her knees buckled and she would have stumbled if he hadn’t been there to hold her steady.

Sherlock pulled his fingers out then stood and licked them clean while she watched. Molly’s cheeks flushed then she pulled him down to kiss him deeply.

“For someone who doesn’t remember having sex, I’d say you’re pretty good at it,” she murmured.

He chuckled softly. “Thank you. It must be muscle memory – it stays in the brain even without long-term memories to support it.” Sherlock held her close.

She hugged him gently. “You have pleased your goddess,” she murmured, “it’s time for her to show her appreciation.”

Sherlock nodded then he sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Molly knelt in front of him, one small hand wrapping around the base of his cock, then the other when the first couldn’t make it all the way around. Sherlock shivered. A bead of pre-come had formed on the tip and she licked it off slowly, teasingly.

He whimpered. “God… It’s not nice to tease your lover, Molly…”

She chuckled. “It’s only a tease if I don’t follow through.” She took the tip into her mouth and Sherlock nearly jumped in surprise. Molly hummed around his tip then slowly took in more of him. She couldn’t take him all in so she stroked his base with one hand, the other fondling his balls.

Sherlock’s eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly, his hands gripping the sheets. “Molly… Oh God, Molly, you have to stop… I’m going to come soon and I don’t want to come in your mouth…”

She let him slide out of her mouth then she started to kiss his shaft, murmuring, “Why? We have all night, after all.”

“It’s not that…” Sherlock tried to compose himself but it was hopeless. “I overheard you say to Mary once that you don’t like it when a man comes in your mouth.”

“Oh, Sherlock…” She smiled up at him. “It’s different when it’s someone you love.” She took him in her mouth again.

One feel of her tongue along a vein and Sherlock was filling her mouth with his seed as he cried out her name. She swallowed it all then proceeded to lick him clean. When she was done, Sherlock laid back, exhausted.

Molly giggled as she sat down on the bed. “I take it that means I did well.”

He chuckled weakly, gazing up at her. “You know you did.”


End file.
